


Rock Bottom

by goldcnraps



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Modern AU, Self Loathing, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy is sad, dream smp modern au, family troubles, high school sucks, it's just sad, tommy is just having issues in general, tommy misses who he used to be, tommy's life isnt going as he planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcnraps/pseuds/goldcnraps
Summary: Phil Watson has three sons and the youngest is having a lot of problems he doesn't know how to deal with.OrAuthor projects their issues and emotions onto Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	1. Asthma Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy has an asthma attack i'm not sure if that needs a tw but if it does here we are

Tommy collapsed onto the front row of bleachers in the school gym as he took almost wheezing breaths in. He hated when this happened. His chest felt tight, like there was something stepping on it and not letting up to give him a breath.

This had been happening for a while now. Every time he would do something that would take physical effort, he’d end up out of breath and unable to catch it again. Going up the fucking stairs was even hard sometimes, but he didn’t tell anyone. Not Phil, not Techno, not Wilbur, or even his closest friends. 

Tommy let out a pained cough and tried to breath in, but no oxygen reached his lungs. His stomach lurched painfully as he tried desperately to breath in. He lifted a hand to where he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear it in his ears too, though. 

His chest hurt so much, he just wanted to be able to breath again. Maybe if he hadn’t tried to race Tubbo around the gym while doing laps. 

A sharp stab hit his chest and he let out a gasp of pain and felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice sounded kind of far off, but Tommy knew he was right there. “Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“I c-can’t-” Tommy coughed into his elbow, letting tears fall freely from his eyes and down his cheeks. “I can’t breath,” he gasped out. 

Tubbo looked panicked. “Uh, uh,” he looked around and waved frantically to their teacher. “Don’t worry, Tommy, you’ll be okay,” Tubbo sat next to his friend and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. 

Their teacher approached and knelt down in front of Tommy, looking concerned. “What’s wrong, kid?”

“I can’t b-breath well,” Tommy replied, still trying to take breaths to steady himself but every time he did it felt like a knife in the chest. 

“Here,” a small red thing was shoved into Tommy’s hands, “do two puffs of that and I’ll call your dad.” 

Tommy’s hands were shaking as he lifted the inhaler to his mouth. He’d had to do this before when he was sick, but never after running. It had never gotten this bad. 

The pain started to subside within a few minutes, though Tommy continued to shake. He felt disgusting, sweaty but also cold, as he took as deep of breaths as he could. 

Phil would be there to pick him up soon, his teacher had told him that after he had hung up with him. What was Tommy going to say? That this was random and had never happened before? That sounds a little suspicious, but he didn’t want to get in trouble for not saying anything before. Phil wouldn’t be mad though, right?

Tommy and Tubbo sat together on the bleachers until Phil came into the room. Tommy recognized him immediately by the green shirt he wore. He always wore green. It had turned into a comforting color whenever Tommy was upset. If he saw green, he thought of Phil. 

His father rushed over to him. “Hey, bud,” Phil said softly, kneeling down to be on eye level with his son. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Tommy nodded silently and stood up. “You’re gonna be okay.” Phil wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him close to him as they walked.


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is hanging out with his older friends and is incredibly exhausted, but he doesn’t want to miss anything.

Tommy’s eyes felt heavy but his brain felt like it was going a thousand miles at the same time. He tapped his fingers against his leg while his friends talked and laughed around him, trying to stay awake. 

“What do you think, Tommy?” Tommy jolted forward slightly as an arm was slung around his shoulders. 

He glanced up at the taller blonde who had done it. “Uh, yeah, sounds fun, Dream.” He said with a small smile. In reality, Tommy was completely lost. He had no idea what the conversation had been about. 

He was just so fucking tired. He refused to leave his friends to go rest, though. Leaving would mean missing out and he didn’t want to miss anything. 

Dream shot him a slightly concerned look. “You good?” He asked quietly as soon as George and Sapnap started talking again. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Tommy forced a smile up at his friend. “Just had a late night.” 

While that was true, it was also accompanied by the fact that Tommy was being beaten down by the load of homework he was receiving and all the stuff going on at home. 

There wasn’t anything specifically wrong with his home, but Techno was trying to get ready to leave for college so a lot of focus had been on him leaving Tommy feeling like he had to fend for himself. 

“If you need any help, I’m here.” Dream ruffling Tommy’s hair shook him from his thoughts. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled back, stifling a yawn. 

“You tired, Tommy?” George asked, looking over at the youngest boy in the group. 

“A little.” Tommy shrugged. “I’m good, though.” 

“Do you wanna go ho-“ Sapnap started but Tommy shook his head, making his blonde hair fall over his eyes. 

“Nah! I’m great!” He said, finding his usual energetic and loud persona. “I feel fucking great!” 

George and Dream exchanged a short look but ended up smiling at Tommy. 

As soon as the three of them started talking again, Tommy resigned once again. He resumed the tapping of his fingers on his leg to keep himself awake and as focused as he could on the current conversation. 

He couldn’t miss anything. He didn’t want to be left out, so, he had to stay awake whether he wanted to or not. 

He found himself wanting to be at home curled up in his bed or on a couch in the family room with Phil and his brothers. Maybe Will would play his guitar, that was always nice. But he was here with his friends and couldn’t stand to not be involved with them too, so he stayed.


	3. Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a breakdown and Wilbur sits with him.

Tommy was thankful for the time Techno had taught him how to remove a screen from a window frame for multiple reasons.

One, he could sneak out to go hang out with Dream whenever he wanted and not have to go out the front door where he knew he might run into Phil. 

Two, it was nice to have an escape every once in a while and crawling out onto the small bit of roof there was outside his room was a good way to do that. 

And three, it was a way to get fresh air when his room felt stuffy and like the walls were closing in on him.

It was the third point of that list that was currently happening to Tommy. The room was hot and felt incredibly small. He knew it wasn't an asthma attack, those felt totally different. He wondered for a moment if his inhaler might help but it barely helped when was having an actual asthma attack so why would it help now? 

Tommy pushed his window up and used his shaking hand to press the top corner of the screen into the frame. He then grabbed the opposite screen tab and pulled on it, making the upper half of the screen come out. He repeated the process with the bottom and pulled the screen out to set it up against the wall by the window. 

Tommy clambered out of the window and almost tripped and fell in the process as his leg got caught on the window sill. 

"Shit..." He muttered quietly. The only downside to being so tall and lanky. 

He pulled his leg through the window and sat down on the small ridge. He glanced at the window next to his own to see if the light was on. The overhead wasn't on but he could tell the lamp that sat on Wilbur's desk was flicked on as it illuminated the room. He couldn't see his brother from where he sat so he twisted back around and looked down into the back yard. 

An old tree house was in the big oak tree that Phil had helped them build when they were younger. He pulled his knees up to his chest and set his chin on them. His eyes stayed fixated on the falling apart tree house. He didn't realize that his vision had started to blur with tears as he watched the leaves blow gently in the wind and listened to the quiet creaking of the wood. 

He clenched his hand into a fist, letting his short nails dig into the palm of his hand for a minute until the tears cleared from his eyes. He released the pressure in his fist and let it go back to normal, hugging his legs close to him. 

"Toms?" Wilbur's voice made Tommy's legs slip away from him. He scrambled for a minute and grabbed onto his window sill before turning around to see his brother sticking his head out his window. 

"What?" Tommy held on tightly to his window sill so that he wouldn't slide and fall off the roof. 

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just hanging out." Tommy lied with a shrug. "Wanted some fresh air."

"You're out here crying on the roof." Wilbur's eyebrows knit together as he saw old tear tracks on his younger brother's face. "One sec." 

Tommy lifted a hand to his face to rub his face. He didn't even remember crying, maybe that had happened inside? 

Wilbur slid out his window and sat down on the ridge and nodded to the spot next to him. Tommy sat down next to him and pulled his legs to his chest again. 

"What's wrong, Toms?" Will asked quietly, turning his head to look at the blonde. 

Tommy bit his tongue at the question. He felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes burn. He told himself not to cry, there was no reason to cry. He just asked a stupid question. "'Dunno." He decided on with a small shrug of his shoulders. It was true, though, he really didn't know why he was upset but he just was. 

""S okay." Wilbur patted Tommy's shoulder and looked around the yard below them. "I don't know sometimes either." 

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut tightly and felt hot tears fall down his cold cheeks. He felt Wilbur wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. He could feel Will's worn down sweater against his cheek and leaned closer into him, letting the tears fall completely freely. Wilbur rested his chin on top of Tommy's head. 

At least he was letting him sit there. It felt like enough to the brunette for now.


End file.
